


Beautiful Dancer

by The_Golden_Trashcan_TM



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: F/M, and kristen is not helping, gorgug is nervous around zelda, it's regency era bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM/pseuds/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM
Summary: Gorgug has called on Zelda for tea and Kristen helps the two along by getting Zelda to dance while Gorgug plays piano
Relationships: Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Beautiful Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> sort of a sequel to another time (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621161) if you wanna check that one out

Gorgug spent more time than he’d like to admit thinking about Zelda.

Most of his days were spent in Brightfield, the estate Fabian so deftly talked him into getting. He fished when he felt like it, but most of his time was spent woodworking. Ragh didn’t know why he took the time to do it.

“It’s so time-consuming,” Ragh had said. “What good will come of it?”

“It keeps me busy,” Gorgug had said simply, and it was true. While he was no longer needed in battle, he had nothing but time on his hands. Time enough to keep up the skills his parents had patiently taught him to do before the war called.

It was as he was going to polish these talents that Shellford, one of the butlers, knocked and said, “A letter from a Ms. Zelda Donovan.”

His heart skipped a beat as he tried to keep his cool and took the letter. “Thank you.”

He waited until Shellford left before tearing the letter open. It had been this response that had been plaguing his mind all day. Earlier today, he had sent a messenger out to call on Zelda for tea. An old family friend would be visiting so they wouldn’t be alone for tea. He even had Fabian help him compose the letter before he left for his own home, Gorgug drawing a complete blank. He had written letters before— _obviously_ , he had written letters before—but none of them had felt so important as calling on Zelda for tea.

Her response was simple and to the point, but her quill appeared to have been lifted several times while writing. She would be here tomorrow for tea and would be happy to meet his friend.

Gorgug let out an intense sigh of relief, relaxing against the couch, before seizing up again as the door open after a brief knock and Kristen swept into the room.

She stood tall as she always did, looking like she was up to something. Knowing her, she absolutely was. “Fabian tells me you’re trying to court a young woman.”

“Kristen, I ask for so little.”

She raised her hands. “I’ve hardly said anything.” She smiled and sat next to him. “I’m just here to visit an old friend and maybe help him not be so awkward.”

“Perhaps you should have been here when I wrote her the letter. Fabian only reminded me of what _not_ to write.”

She laughed. “Shall I help you pick out something nice to wear?”

“Please.”

Together they went and the next day, Gorgug was sitting on the couch, and Jawbone (who had come as Kristen’s chaperone) was working quietly on some type of puzzle, glancing at him every so often. Kristen was standing by the window, glancing out at the pond.

When he heard the footsteps, too many to only be Shellford, he tensed for a moment. He hoped dearly that she had been thinking about him even a fraction of the amount he was thinking about her. Zelda appeared, a half stepped behind Shellford and he stood quickly. She was lovely in the sunlight that filtered through the window, her soft hair floating gently to her shoulders as she stopped. Her eyes drifted around the room, taking in everyone as Shellford announced, “Ms. Zelda Donovan.”

For a moment there was silence as Gorgug forgot he was meant to host, enamored by her. Jawbone cleared his throat and Gorgug stuttered out, “Ri-Right. Thank you for joining me. This is my friend from my hometown, Kristen Applebees, and her uncle, Jawbone O’Shaughnessey.”

Zelda curtsied gently. “A pleasure to meet you both.”

“Do you like to dance?” Kristen asked.

Zelda looked startled but nodded. “I’m a trained dancer.”

“Excellent! Gorgug here is a trained pianist. Perhaps he could play for us and we can dance. I’m sure dances are different here than they are back home.”

Zelda shrugged and little as Gorgug, realizing he would have almost no say in this conversation, went to the piano. Jawbone chuckled, leaned over, and whispered, “She’s been quite bored lately since Tracker left on missionary work.”

Gorgug sighed, already knowing that this was her way of helping and that he would have very little say in it.

He sat up straight, fingers hovering over the keys before they fell to the first note and the air was filled with the soft notes as they floated across the room, light shining as Zelda began to gently sway to the melody. Then she began to dance, her limbs moving fluidly as the floated around the room, bowing and sweeping movements captivating Gorgug’s attention. If he hadn’t been so well-practiced, he was sure he would have struck a wrong key.

As the song came to an end, Zelda fell into a deep curtsey and Kristen clapped, grinning as Zelda lifted her head. “That was wonderful! I’m not sure I could dance quite so beautifully. Don’t you think so?”

“Y-Yes, I…” He paused, the light of the sun reflecting in her eyes, making them look as though they were glowing. He smiled and said softly, “I’ve never seen such a beautiful dance.”

Zelda blushed to her ears and gripped her dressed. “Thank you.” The words seemed to fall out in a small breath of wonder and she let her gaze fall before shyly looking back up.

“Kristen, I believe you’re meant to dance next,” Jawbone said, hardly looking up from his puzzle. 

“I am,” she said. “Zelda, please sit. Gorgug, you the song.”

Zelda sat on the couch next to the piano, and Gorgug began to play again, but he was hardly focused on Kristen. He had seen her dance many times before and knew it well. No, he was stealing glances at Zelda as she watched Kristen float around the room. 


End file.
